


The Sacrifice

by mindinmarianatrench



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Songfic, Spoilers, Suicidal Dean, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:45:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9790505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindinmarianatrench/pseuds/mindinmarianatrench
Summary: You decided to steal the Mark of Cain from Dean.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Happy Birthday @wayward-oneshots! Written for Wayward-oneshots 300 Challenge. "Whiskey Lullaby" was composed by Bill Anderson and Jon Randall and sang by Brad Paisley feat. Alison Krauss.

She put him out like the burnin’ end of a midnight cigarette  
She broke his heart, he spent his whole life tryin’ to forget  
We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time  
But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind  
Until the night

 

How it ended up like this, Dean wondered as he walked into the empty warehouse towards you. You were playing with the First Blade, stopping only when Dean made his presence known even though you knew where he was from the moment he stepped out of Baby.

“My, my, lover boy, came here for one last fuck? I know I’m good, but I thought you would’ve learned your lessons now. So, did you bring the being I’m supposed to meet or did Samoose run interference for you?” you asked him as you caressed the cursed blade, not bothering to look at him.

“Y/N, please, stop this. You knew what the Mark would do to you; you’ll be the very thing that killed your family. You’ll be a demon!” Dean tried to reason with you. You giggled.

“Dean, you think I would wait until you hunt and kill me after I stole the Mark of Cain and the First Blade from you?” you asked cheerily and flashed your black eyes to him. He recoiled with shock. “I killed myself right away, a stab in the heart with the First Blade and voila! Instant Knight of Hell, and future Queen of Hell after I dispose Crowley, at your service,” you bowed to him.

You threw him to the wall with a simple thought; your magic had definitely levelled up after turning into a demon. You came to him and started to kiss Dean. As the kiss went on, you seemed to forget to hold him off with your power and Dean took the advantage to trap you in a chokehold. Despite already losing the Mark of Cain to you, he was still affected by his proximity to the First Blade and managed to hold on to you with his super strength.

“You will never hold me back again, Dean Winchester! I will be stronger, and I will kill you and your brother. And your pet angel? He’ll be my pet, and I’ll use him and his power to make Hell mine,” Using a move that he had taught you before, you slithered out of his hold and vented your anger with a flurry of punches and kicks at him. Now intent on killing Dean, you used everything that you learned from him against him.

Almost defeated, Dean suddenly got the upper hand when he got his hand on the First Blade. You were unconcerned since he no longer had the Mark, not realizing the Blade still recognized him and still deemed him worthy to use it. You only realized your error when you started glowing after he stabbed you in the neck, the one you bared for him, taunting him to take a shot at you.

Dean caught you as you fell forward; he’s face streaming with tears as he asked for your forgiveness but you were already gone, your eyes no longer demon black but no longer alive either. He would’ve stayed in that warehouse holding on to your body for forever but your death had unleashed something more deadly; the Darkness, the one thing that even Death feared.

 

He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away her memory  
Life is short, but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength he had to get up off his knees  
We found him with his face down in the pillow  
With a note that said, ‘I’ll love her till I die.’  
And when we buried him beneath the willow  
The angels sang a whiskey lullaby

 

Honestly, the decision to be the one to soul bomb Amara was a welcomed decision for Dean. Living without you, living with the memories of you before you stole the Mark, living with the memories of your warmth slipping away because of him, was almost enough to make him go crazy. There’s only so much whiskey could do to numb those feelings the memories evoked before he landed in the hospital for alcohol poisoning, which he did trice before deciding to man up and took responsibility to seal the Darkness away since he was the one who let her out by killing you.

 

The rumors flew but nobody knew how much she blamed herself  
For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath  
She finally drank her pain away a little at a time  
But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind  
Until the night

 

You didn’t know for how long you’ve lain on that field, not that it mattered to you. It wasn’t supposed to end that way, you sadly mused. Cas was the one who was supposed to be the one who killed her, not Dean. Unfortunately, using your magic on Dean had caused the curse of the Mark to weaken the spells you carved onto your body to seal most of its power and you could feel your thoughts getting darker, whispering to you to kill Dean and become stronger.

Yeah, as if you stole the Mark and the First Blade for power in the first place. You only wanted to save Dean; you don’t think you could survive him being a demon again. Your relationship barely survived the first time, with him cheating on you while he was on ‘vacation’ with Crowley and his scathing words of you when you, Sam and Cas managed to chain him in the bunker’s dungeon.

You accepted his apologies after the three of you managed to cure Dean but the tentative repairs of your relationship was broken once more after Charlie’s death. In his rage, Dean slaughtered the Stynes, which was understandable to you except for Cyrus’s. You and Cas tried to stop him from killing an innocent, but after knocking you out, Dean almost killed Cas after killing the teenager. That was when you realized that it was a desperate time and as such, needed a desperate measure.

It was easy, seducing Dean and convincing him to use his rage on you in a more pleasurable way. When Dean was sated, you immediately started the spell to transfer the Mark from him on to you, using some souls you had extorted from a crossroad demon to power the spell. It was barely enough but finally the Mark was yours. You checked Dean’s unconscious form for any trace of the Mark and were happy when there was none. A kiss on his forehead and you left Dean with the First Blade.

You carved the combination spell runes from the Book of the Damned, the parts that Charlie had managed to decode before her death, and bolstered it with spell runes from your own spell book onto your body. It was not enough to destroy the curse as the original spell, but it would weaken you enough for Cas to kill you along with the Mark. The only thing to do was to force his hands since Cas would never harm you nor the Winchesters. You picked the First Blade and stabbed yourself.

 

She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away his memory  
Life is short, but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength she had to get up off her knees  
We found her with her face down in the pillow  
Clinging to his picture for dear life  
We laid her next to him beneath the willow  
While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby

 

You were crying, reliving Dean’s devastation when he realized he had managed to kill you, and regretted the fact that that was your last memory of him instead of him in a deep sleep at the motel after you stole the Mark. You were sobbing so hard; you didn’t realize someone crouched next to you. You were startled when Mary Winchester slapped you to calm you down. You were still staring at her when someone else came into view and looked at the two of you with open shock. It was Dean.

Misunderstanding the situation, you punched Dean, angry at him for dying even after you managed to take the Mark off of him. Mary, confused but was trying to protect you, pulled you away from Dean and forced you to run from him. That made him snap to attention and he tackled both of you in a bear hug.

After a broken nose courtesy of Mary, Dean managed to tell the two of you of what really happened, that it was not him dead but the two of you resurrected by the Darkness. You secretly winced, you did not realize your solution to the Mark of Cain had costed many innocent lives, but could not regret it. Dean is safe; Sam and Cas, alive and now the brothers got their mother back. And as Dean slipped his hand into yours as he led you and Mary to the bunker, you knew you would make the same decision all over again.


End file.
